Increasingly electric power is provided by gas turbine driven generators. A major advantage of gas turbine driven generators is that they can be installed practically everywhere to provide a local supply of electricity to support the local power supply distribution. This type of installation may also be used to drive pumps or compressors. A typical installation includes housings for the turbine and the generator, respectively. Additionally, air inlets with filters are coupled to the turbine housing. A venting system for the turbine/generator housing is also present and corresponding outlets are also included. Air that has passed the low pressure inlet compressor is partly bled off via a compressor bleed system and released into the ambient atmosphere. The reduction in combustion air is synchronized with a reduction in fuel and results in a power reduction. The compressor bleed system is a heavy and large structure which including ductwork, acoustics and a load bearing structure.
Since the prior arts' gas turbine driven generators in most cases are placed close to the users, the installations are decentralized and exist in large numbers. In reality this means that the installation personnel often are unskilled and unfamiliar with the mounting of this type of systems, especially with the installation of the inlet housing and the different air ducts. For the proper functioning and security of the machinery as well as for personnel is safety, it is important every device is correctly mounted and fastened on the turbine housing. This is rather time consuming work and in a normal case takes approximately three to four weeks to complete and since installation sites are geographically dispersed, it is likely that local inexperienced labor is used to install the system.
A particular problem is that it is necessary to properly fit the filter housing to the gas turbine inlet, and also offset the structure in relation to the turbine housing. The filter housing is therefor supported with a separate support structure. This requires many site adjustments to avoid misalignment. If the foundation is not correct set, the filter housing will become misaligned laterally or vertically in relation to the turbine housing. This will require adjustments onsite and may possibly lead to leaks or sealing problems between components. Leakage in the inlet system causes a rapid degradation of turbine performance.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.